Vengeance Is Mine
by Zighana
Summary: After Queenie's death, she comes back in search of vengeance, only to find an unlikely source has a bone to pick as well. Violence, language, sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance Is Mine

 _Queenie comes back from the dead and has a bone to pick with a certain spirit and a vampire, only to learn her mistress has already got her covered. She has a vendetta of her own._

Queenie jolts awake, coughing. She's back in her personal hell and she groans in discontent. She should've sensed that ghost from a mile away, but she got cocky. Why didn't she use her powers to throw him off? Why didn't she utilize the Seven Wonders and vanish?

Her fingers grace her neck and she sighs.

The fucker got her good.

"My, my, my, Queenie. What a pleasant surprise."

It's Papa Legba, tall, dark and menacing, standing over her with that all-knowing look.

"I expected you to be here fifty years into the future. What happened?"

"Vampire bitch and a cowardly ghost that looks like Kyle." Queenie explained. She's helped up by the loa and she frowns at the realization.

"If I had another chance, I would've taken both of them down and got the hell out of there."

"Hmm…" Papa Legba strokes his chin.

"Is it vengeance you seek?"

"Yes. It is."

"Well fear not, child. Within a few hours you'll be back to the land of the living. In the meantime, let's have a little fun." Papa Legba pulls out a deck of tarot cards.

"Let's see what's in the future of your enemies."

* * *

Ramona Royale, sated and healthy, saunters over to the hotel room that Queenie's body resided. For some nagging reason, she fears she isn't fully dead.

She opens the door, and is shocked at what she sees.

The bed is fully made, no evidence of a struggle, not even a drop of blood is in the room. Either the maid did her best work in a record time or it's some kind of trick.

She inspects closely, until she sees a tarot card sitting on the bed. She picks it up and her eyes widen in terror.

It's the death card, with a note attached to it. In neat, cursive handwriting, are the words:

 _ **Prepare to pay in blood, bitch. Your days are numbered.**_

 _ **-M.L.**_

"I've got a bad feeling." Ramona mutters. As if on cue, her finger is sliced by the card. Hissing, she retracts her hand away. That's okay; in a few seconds it'll heal.

She was wrong.

The cut seemed to get deeper, and soon her blood started to pour at a rapid pace. She scrambles to stop the blood, but no avail. The strength she felt from the witch's blood seems to leave her; she feels drained. The blood poured into the carpet and spread, making a symbol.

In crude font, is a symbol, with intricate detail. Before she could get a closer look, the blood bursts into flames. The flames lick and eat at the carpet, smoke making Ramona choke. When the smoke clears, she gets a message.

Two snakes cross each other, pierced by a dagger.

"You done messed with the _wrong_ witch," A voice hisses.

It's then, for the first time in her life, Ramona Royale is scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance is Mine Chapter Two

"What is your business for coming here? To torment me some more?"

Papa Legba tips his hat.

"It seems your protégé has passed. You are out of successors."

"What!" Marie Laveau rises from her seat. "No, not Queenie…anyone but Queenie…"

"I'm afraid, my dear, it is indeed her. A Ghost and a Vampire seems to have done her in."

"…I want their blood spilt. I want their souls. I want _redemption and vengeance!_ " she pounds her fist, eyes burning with a rage that Papa Legba drinks from like wine.

"That's where I come in, mon Cherie." He sits across from her.

"The Hotel Cortez has been quite popular with their…spirits. Spirits that I want to collect. You come to the land of the living and you bring me their souls. Destroy the Hotel Cortez, bring me the spirits, and you can walk the Earth once more. Consider it…payment for all the babes you haven't given me."

"There's a catch, isn't it?"

"Only… you will need to take a body; your spirit is futile without a willing vessel to take form. You'll need to be summoned, and you'll only act as a guide until the body spell has been cast. You know how this goes. Make sure you carry it out swiftly and accordingly before Devil's Night. On Devil's Night, if you're not in a body, you'll be brought back to hell and all of your efforts will be futile."

He holds his hand out for her to take.

"Do we have a deal?"

Marie looks at him wearily, but takes his hand. She doesn't want to be locked into another one of his deals, but she wants justice more.

"Don't disappoint me, Cherie. I have big plans that I want you to follow through."

"Where's Queenie?"

"There's another problem; Queenie can't be your vessel. You have to take whomever summons you, and right now Queenie is out of commission."

"And who will summon me?"

"Another girl who's discovered her Voodoo roots."


End file.
